


Hellbent

by giraffles



Series: Lights Will Guide You [4]
Category: Captain Harlock, コスモウォーリアー零 | Cosmo Warrior Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, M/M, Shovel Talk, aka more dumb boys trying to do Feelings, apparently that's what I like to write, captain harlock week 2017, in case that wasn't obviously implied, kei is a giant lesbian here, now u know, office politics, relationship WHAT RELATIONSHIP, sorta - Freeform, they're not in a relationship that's crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffles/pseuds/giraffles
Summary: "We're just friends." Harlock deadpans."Friends don't kiss." Kei counters, and she's not entirely wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> been working on this for a while, but decided to finish it up for this week! day two is favorite battle-- I mean. internal battles totally count. LET ME LIVE MY LIFE 
> 
> prompt is originally from @writing-challenges-and-prompts on tumblr!

      "We're just friends." Harlock deadpans.    
  
      " _Friends don't kiss._ " Kei counters, and she's not entirely wrong.    
  
      "Some friends do. Like the kinds with benefits."    
  
Kei is not amused. It shows in the way her dark eyes glare at him, and the unusual force she puts into organizing the papers on her desk. If he didn't know her better, he might have thought her jealous; but Harlock is very, _very_ aware of her preferences for partners, and they don't include sulky ex-navy men.   
  
      "I don't trust him," She says at length, "I don't trust any of them as far as I can throw 'em."    
  
In some ways that's a roundabout compliment. Kei Yūki may look sweet and possess a slight figure, but he's seen her take down fighters twice her size. And while outnumbered. So really, she could throw them all pretty far, Zero included. And she's not a force to be taken lightly, like a storm at sea, waiting to sink ships and sink hearts. The two of them aren't related by blood, but sometimes he wonders if she isn't another long lost sibling.    
  
Kei is overly cautious from being burned one too many times. He can't say he blames her. The world is already cold and cruel, and it's done a number on all of them. She doesn't often share what happened to her in the period between running away from home and meeting up with the Arcadia crew, and he's not one to press her for details. But he knows enough to realize it wasn't pretty and it wasn't kind. So Kei has good reason to be suspicious of anyone who hasn't gained her respect, and it's a hard thing to earn her trust. The only reason she's here in the first place is because Harlock asked her to be.    
  
      "Tori likes him," Harlock mentions, "I'd say that's a good litmus test."    
  
She shoots him an incredulous look. "That's a terrible example. That bird doesn't even like _you_."    
  
      "He likes me enough," Though really, that was only because he fed the dumb parrot, "That totally counts."    
  
      "What on earth are the two of you arguing about?" Marina materializes out of nowhere, a startling and all too common habit of hers. She comes armed with what look like case files, petty grievances they'll need to take care of if they want to keep their jobs. Before he can come up with an excuse for her, Kei is already counting mutiny.    
  
      " _Someone_ has been kissing the commander in the fire escape."    
  
When she put it that way, it made it sound like they were a couple of teenagers skulking around for kicks. Which, maybe wasn't that untrue, but that didn't mean she had to tell Marina of all people. The one person there who had known Zero the longest, who wasn't often found far from his side, and who always managed to look stunning regardless of the situation. Delivering mission briefings or breaking noses, she never faltered or lost her composure.     
  
      "Oh, is that all?" Marina's voice rang true and calm, yet there was an edge of ice to it, "Anyway, look into these security breaches. We need to know how deep they've gone."    
  
Then Marina sweeps away, leaving without another word like a receding tide, barely sparing them a glance.    
  
Kei throws her hands up. He shrugs.    
  
      "You trust me, don't you?" He counters, knowing it's a little unfair to pull that card, because she's never been anything less than devoted, "I know what I'm doing. Relax."    
  
Kei grumbles something along the lines of 'I don't know why any of us bother with you', and his phone pings that a new email has come through. It's a very specific notification, reserved for anything from the government server they're all wired into, and he frowns when he sees it's from the same M. Oki who was just talking with them. She's also only a few yards off, there's no reason she needs to be messaging him when she can communicate in person like a rational human. He flicks the email open.    
  
It's a curt correspondence, no introduction or signature, just her name attached to the top and his in the receiving field.    
  
      _**<** If you hurt him, there will be consequences. **>**_   
  
Few people can get away with threatening Harlock so openly. There are fewer people who legitimately terrify him. Marina is very close to the top of both lists.    
  
      "What is it?" Kei asks.    
  
      "It's nothing," Only quite possibly the shortest and most direct shovel speech he's ever gotten, "We should be working."    
  
      "You never want to work." She points out, but lets the subject go. He doesn't dare look in Marina's direction.   
  
Really, he's not sure how much of a secret it all should or shouldn't be; Zero can be so prickly on a good day, to the point that it's hard to decipher between the officer's normal personality or if he's being an ass on purpose. He's so flighty for someone with a reputation for being loyal and steadfast, shying away even behind closed doors and hidden from prying eyes. He's not even sure where the two of them even stand at this point, if there should be labels involved or it's better to keep it off-brand for now. (Fraternization laws probably don't apply in this case, even if they did, he'd ignore them anyway, because to hell with that.) And yet kissing him is _so good_  that Harlock couldn't resist catching him by the back door that morning. Which of course was when Kei wandered by, nearly choking herself to death on her coffee when she saw them.    
  
He's probably lucky Zero didn't pitch him out the nearest window for that one.    
  
It's not like it had been on _purpose_ , and they were all bound to find out eventually. It's impossible not to, when they're working and living in such close proximity to each other. And they're glorified experts in espionage, for crying out loud, he could find out everyone's favorite color and childhood pet in twenty minutes if he put his mind to it. If he was really determined, he could probably find every dark and embarrassing secret of every person in a five mile radius, and the whole city if Kei and Ishikura helped. So how were they supposed to keep a relationship of all things under wraps, under the noses of individuals trained to sniff out deceptions and half-truths? Only an idiot would try.    
  
Or, someone so stubborn and deep in denial that they ran the risk of drowning.    
  
Fucking _Zero_. Harlock had taken a calculated risk with him, when he had asked for his handler to be the same agent who had spent years trying to bring him to justice, but he hadn't expected this. Because, maybe, he hadn't planned on an infatuation, or half jokingly flirting with him, which  may have turned into whatever it is that they've been avoiding talking about. It wasn't Harlock's fault that he was stuck living with someone who was so accidentally attractive. (Except, it _was_  his own damn fault, and now he had to deal with the consequences.) It started as just a way to pass the time, an exercise in seeing how he could get under his keeper's skin, and now he's fallen. Hard.    
  
This wasn't part of the plan. None of this was part of the plan.    
  
Not that the plan had been fool proof, or even fully baked by the time Harlock had put it in motion. Its still a vague sort of idea, floating about with loose strings he's tying together on the fly, but it had worked out so far. Mostly. Present situation not included. But the plan comes first, it _always_  come first, because he'd die before he'd let a vow go unfulfilled. Even if it was hard to come to terms with the fact that they would eventually be jumping ship, slipping back into the sea once they'd gotten what they came for. What Arcadia members are on this team may not know exactly what's going on, but they're smart enough to realize they're all acting the parts the government wants them to until they're ready to bail, a deception and treason of the highest order. He never said he was an honest man.   
  
Harlock sinks low in the office chair.     
  
This would have been easier without lingering attachments. And yet had made them anyway, like the idiot he was, repeating the same mistakes over and over again. You would think he would have learned by now, but there was still that stubborn part of him that was a hopeless romantic. At least it would be good while it lasted.    
  
Marina couldn't kill him if she couldn't find him.    
  


* * *

  
  
On his way to the vending machine, Zero ambushes him.    
  
Which would have been great if it was for some midday fooling around, but instead Harlock has a snarling totally-not-a-boyfriend to appease.    
  
      "Who did you tell?" Zero growls.    
  
      "I didn't tell anyone!"    
  
      " _Bullshit._ "    
  
This is it. This is how he dies. In a back closet of an undisclosed office somewhere within the greater-Boston area. There are worse ways to go, and Harlock always knew he'd kick off young, but it's a little disappointing that it won't be in a blaze of glory. It really isn't fair.    
  
      "I swear to god it wasn't me," He pleads, "If anything, it was Kei."   
  
She probably doesn't deserve to be thrown under the tracks like that, but at the same time, she had started it. If he's going to die then he's not going down alone. And technically he hadn't breathed a word of anything; that had been other people's doing. Zero looks both indescribably livid and so very tired.    
  
      "I hate you. I hate you both," Zero bites out, "You're the _worst_."    
  
Before Harlock can come up with a defense, or a snappy reply, Zero is kissing him. It's not where he expected things to go, but he's not going to complain either. Zero is hellbent on taking every piece of his being and spinning it upside down, even if that defies logic, because it's alway been Harlock who's taken people on rides. Although, none of those had worked out very well in the end, so maybe it's just as well. This is better than any of them anyway. His hands curl in the front of that dumb Navy jacket Zero was always wearing so he can pull him closer, to cut his tongue on teeth. It's so easy to fall like this.    
  
It won't be easy to leave.


End file.
